


Autumn of Uruk

by Jay_s_Atelier



Series: Prototype Seasons [4]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: The world still turns, but the changes of a wish make a kingdom more like a fairy tale. The results of one can still make something of a happy ending for another. Gilgamesh takes in the result of Ayaka's wish.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer (Fate/Prototype)/Kishinami Hakuno
Series: Prototype Seasons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134665
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Autumn of Uruk

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Gilgamesh took a moment to reorient himself, he was lying on soft furs on an even softer cushion. Soft linen lay upon him, while the heavier ones to keep the chill of cold at night were as familiar to him as his own cushioned throne. This was his bed. This was his bed with the window open and the breeze coming through at midday. The breeze not enough to halt the fact that it was too hot out for any to carry on much of their craft when they could use this time as an excellent lunch period with an optional nap until the heat lowered itself enough to be reasonable.

Something with this was rather strange for such a normal and everyday thing.

He was rather too comfortable to think more on that right now, not when it appeared he was not needed to attend the audience chamber, nor when he had had nothing imperative to work on. He already told his advisers that he wanted those of the more pressing cases to be brought to him in the morning, unless the emergency happened then and there. He would rather spend the rest of the evening learning, or training his abilities in fighting with the soldiers or with his Gates. His father was one that taught him much that even if he remembered not much of his time with him, his teachings still lingered on improving oneself. Never mind the fact that his mother was a goddess of wisdom. 

One couldn't be wise if they didn't at least use the opportunity to learn what they could for the future before that knowledge needed to be used.

A soft hand placed upon his brow was comforting, he leaned into it in his relaxed state of being until he felt the taste of the mana pulsed into his body. The feel was refreshing, but so utterly unfamiliar. 

Gilgamesh sprung up swiftly and reversed the position of himself and the owner of that hand. It took barely a fraction of a minute before the mage was under him so his body pinned her to the bed. Her arms held above her head while Gilgamesh's own legs braced on either side of her stomach, before Gilgamesh got a good look at her. 

Cedar colored long hair that felt so soft to his fingers brushed against it as he held her wrists, little hidden colors coming out the more the light shined upon it. Skin that was without flaw and almost glittered like the moonlight on water. Eyes that glittered like the gold he adorned himself hidden within the cedar it could be mistaken as, like the hidden depths of water. A white dress that could be from his people, but of a different material and weave than he could remember, a golden ribbon at the waist and upon her neck - nd even near the neck there was gold patterns rippled into the collar. 

"I take it this means you don't need anymore healing?" That voice was a soft wonder, one that drew Gilgamesh to wonder if it was just as honeylike if it was singing.

"Healing? For what reason would one such as I fall prey to the need to heal?" He couldn't think of anything for the reason he would ever need healing aside from after his own training. He liked pushing himself to his limits. Although, it was getting harder and harder to find anyone that could even pull off a challenge even if he handicapped himself, or give the other side advantages to make it in any way interesting.

.....still, he could feel himself warming at the look on her face when he demanded to hear such. Her face was telling him she had heard the most absurd thing from his lips.

"You were awake for a few moments until the strong thrum informed us all that we were part of the Autumn Seal. You as the King and me as the Queen. It was worrying, you wouldn't wake up. Siduri helped, but I don't know anything about Uruk aside from what my companion told me. I don't even know how to be a Queen or even much about Uruk aside form what my companion told me, but I did what I could to keep things going until you woke up and fed you my own mana to speed up you're waking." Those eyes looked so compassionate when she spoke of healing him that his chest felt like it was going to burst.

"Queen? They have decided that you are the Queen of Uruk without even my choosing you as the Queen instead, how impudent of them to decide that when only I have the power to do that. Those fiery eyes and lovely voice does not presume you a place in my bed, or my council." Gilgamesh did not yelp that out. 

"You were the one that pulled me into your bed. I don't even need the title of Queen, but it felt implied that we were the pillars of the Seal, so I don't think I have to be a real Queen. If you can find a place for me to work that is just as fine, but I need to look for my friend. Her and my companion weren't here." The first face she made had her face back into that blank look as if he was talking absurd again - and his face was not burning while he tried not so look or think about the feel of her under him - before switching to complete concern.

It appeared that his time resting had kept her here to help his people until she could find her own people she missed.

Gilgamesh let her up so the pair of them were kneeling in front of one another instead of holding her down, Gilgamesh did not fight to stop himself from reaching out to touch her again. 

"I will reward you for your efforts by assisting you in your search. A small boon for the one that had held Uruk in my place when it was not hers is beyond what you would receive if you were a thief and pretender that took over this position mind you." He had no idea why he was laughing before and at the end of telling her this!!

"Right, we just finished a Holy Grail War-" 

The world burned as the memories of fighting a Holy Sword user swarmed in his head. The newest ties that Gilgamesh had not looked for hooking him to the land and people in the seal crowded his mind as the new authority was still settling in him. The memories of his own summoning trickling in as well as the feel of blatant rejection he could not recall the reason for. A pleasant cooling came to his head and traveled down his body once more and he leaned into it.

"Slow down, this is exactly what happened a few days ago!" The concern in her voice was rather pleasant to his own ears. It was a genuine as the feel of her magic. Yes, it made all the more sense now.

"Your name. Tell me your name." Gilgamesh demanded as he took in this new revelation.

"Hakuno. It's Kishinami Hakuno. Hakuno is my personal name, but tell me are you feeling better." The vision of the should have been goddess, but even better with the brush of her mana not reminding him of any of the gods - he could not _feel_ any of the gods.

This was completely clear.

"I am King Gilgamesh of Uruk the Pillar of Autumn and you are my Queen." It was a revelation.

"Yes, we all know that. That still is not telling me if you are feeling better." She was holding his face and looking into his eyes, that attention all focused on him. He was sure of it now. His people, his city, his Queen. All of it pointed to one thing.

_He_ won the Holy Grail War.

"There is nothing that would take down the mighty Gilgamesh. I am the King of ALL Heroes. There is nothing that I cannot do." He grandly told her. The perfect partner found for him. There were many times he lamented the fact that no woman could match him, but clearly the grail had found her for him. It was _fate_.

"....and I am Hakuno, Pillar of Autumn, Queen of Uruk, friend of Rin, and Master and companion of Enkidu..?" 

That last name meant something to him. Something important to his future. No doubt his people had known as well. 

"Come, I will show you the lions and we may walk the city." He would show her the best parts of their kingdom and she would fall in love with it as she fell in love with him. It was perfect. "Locating your companion and friend will take time."

.

* * *

.

Ayaka looked over at the city that was so much larger than Camelot. There was so much color and people moving around. She could hear the sheep and those herding them in the distance. The smell of flowers and alcohol was in the air as was the many cheers from the perpetual harvest that appeared to happen within the month. 

Ayaka didn't mean to have it take so long with coming here, but it always seemed that there was something else to do. Something new to her powers that came up that had her running back to Merlin, who was just like father told her all those years ago but _more_ , to figure out just what was happening. 

This was not even taking in the fact that she was invited to spend the holiday that Ozymandias had prepared for his Queen. Ayaka was able to wheedle out just a week of the festivity instead of the entire month on the basis that the other Season Kings ad Queens needed to be informed of the new changes as well, and that it would only be proper to fulfill that duty in person and not linger too long on her responsibility. That way she did not offend his hospitality and could continue on with her job that was keeping chaos at bay. 

"Welcome to Uruk, the King is currently with the Queen going over improvements for the water system. He won't be ready until tomorrow morning for any petitioners. Or anyone that interrupts his time with her." The soldier guarding the way up the ziggurat palace informed her. 

"I'll be back tomorrow, I am Mother Nature and responsible for the Seal. I need to inform their Majesties of the finer details of it before I leave." Ayaka informed the now stiffer looking guard. Oh, Ayaka kept forgetting that gods were more involved in the past and she might have just claimed herself as a goddess with that reply. Or maybe the embodiment of one like Ozymandias was?

"We will be ready for you in the morning." The rest of the guard looked like they were preparing to be killed for such an answer, Ayaka had to wince. She wasn't like her sister, or like these gods. She didn't want to hurt anyone.

"I'll e back tomorrow." Ayaka promised. She completely ignored the sound of what she knw as Gilgamesh's laughter alongside the delighted cheers of another voice. Any time he wasn't in front of her was fine.

.

* * *

.

"You say you are Mother Nature and that there are no gods in this realm. You tell me that your sister, who was a great calamity reformed from the depths of the grail is the reason for this seal. And last of all, you tell me that you are the winner of the Holy Grail War?" Gilgamesh was the least interested in her presence than he had ever been before. 

"Yes. The grail took my imagination and made it reality." Ayaka defended her claim. 

"Ahahahhahahahahahahahah!" Gilgamesh laughed the loudest she had ever heard him. "Fool, I am the winner of the Holy Grail War. Your wish being added in was incidental." 

'...that.. that wasn't how it went,' Ayaka was flat out gaping at him.

"You have been to other kingdoms. Can you tell me if you have seen Rin, or Enkidu? My name is Hakuno. Kishinami Hakuno and the Queen here." A soft voice came from behind her, Ayaka turned only to feel the difference between her that had nothing to do with her very pretty looks. Ayaka felt herself blushing, flustered. 

"I haven't yet, I'm sorry." Ayaka apologized. Hakuno clearly was worried for her friends. Yet... she had to ask now that she could feel it. "Why does my power call you the ' _Moon_ '?"

"I was made by it." Hakuno answered as if that could be it. That ... didn't make sense either. Not to Ayaka, but she was not going to question that.

"Hakuno! Come here and sit at your place by my side. I have already told you your friend is safe and this Enkidu still travelling to you." And Gilgamesh had lost all interest in her and got up from his throne to - gently - guide Hakuno to the one throne net to his own, that looked like it was made to be a joint throne now that Ayaka looked at it.

"And she came from outside of Uruk, so I wanted to hear from her too if she had any different news." 

....aaaannnd they were in their own little world. Ayaka really wondered if the two of them recently got married. 


End file.
